


гипомания.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: — забавно, — бормочет бёль себе под нос, но не улыбается.





	гипомания.

бёль просыпается уставшей — и эта усталость не физическая, а моральная; и эта усталость — всепоглощающая, бесконечная, вечная.

бёль больно ходить, больно лежать и — что самое отвратительное — больно думать. кажется, она устаёт ещё в тот момент, когда её голова касается подушки вечером; вечером за полгода до этого утра — самое ранее, потому что всё остальное для бёль как в тумане, и воспоминания позже полугода кажутся нечёткими и словно вообще происходят не с ней.

бёль скидывает ноги с постели, но её голова всё ещё прижата к подушке; бёль думает (это _больно_ ) о том, чтобы взять больничный, но это не помогает. недельный отдых — это не то, что может помочь, потому что не хватит и всей жизни, чтобы отдохнуть от той необъемной и бесконечной усталости; это тоже больно — почти на физическом уровне, и мышцы бёль болят, хотя она не двигается.

смотреть — просто _смотреть_ — тоже больно, и бёль закрывает глаза; болят, кажется, даже ресницы, и каждый шорох отдаётся набатом в голове. бёль устаёт даже злиться — на боль, на себя, на то, что это, очевидно, не её вина.

(вообще-то это действительно не её вина, и она повторяла бы себе это как мантру, но и от этого бёль тоже устаёт.)

телефон вибрирует под подушкой и разражается оглушительным пением для семи часов утра; бёль достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы выключить звук, но она не делает и этого. энергия — на данном этапе — невосполняемый ресурс, тратить который на такую мелочь не то что жалко, а просто нет сил.

бёль встаёт — с трудом, опираясь рукой на спинку кровати, и долгих несколько минут просто стоит, согнувшись пополам — так, что при должной растяжке можно коснуться коленей носом. волосы бёль почти касаются немытого пыльного пола, и её могло это волновать, но не волнует.

утренние махинации — это тоже больно, но не потому, что у бёль есть серьёзные заболевания, а потому, что для этого надо дойти до туалета и сесть, а потом — встать. это сложно, это больно и это энергозатратно; бёль чувствует, что она скоро выдохнется окончательно.

(если честно, только это — и усталость; эту огромную ебучую усталость — она и чувствует.)

у бёль в животе урчит, но думать (это самое энергозатратное, без шуток) о том, когда она в последний раз ела, тяжело. бёль делает всё на автомате — разогревает вчерашнюю еду из доставки, заливает кипяток в чашку и жуёт без аппетита, не чувствуя вкуса.

бёль принимает душ — не потому, что чувствует себя грязной, а просто по привычке; дезодоранта нет на привычном месте, и бёль просто игнорирует это, натягивая футболку. футболка отчётливо пахнет рвотой, а пиджак — затхлостью (или ей просто так кажется), но и этот факт бёль игнорирует.

самое сложное — это выйти из квартиры, дважды провернуть ключ в замочной скважине, дёрнуть ручку для надёжности и уйти.

а ещё — общественный транспорт.

а ещё — те двести метров от метро до работы.

бёль уже не помнит, какая именно у неё должность по документам, потому что это совершенно не имеет значения. бёль, вымотанная и всё ещё не до конца проснувшаяся, — эта бёль прикладывает пропуск к магнитной панели и толкает дверь плечом.

в метро ей, кажется, отдавливают ноги, и на носках туфель видны чёткие отпечатки кроссовок; возможно, бёль протёрла бы туфли салфеткой, если бы это действие входило в необходимый минимум действий, нужных для функционирования организма, но оно не входит.

бёль садится на свой стул, и он опущен слишком низко, но регулировка высоты сидушки — это тоже не необходимость, а прихоть. у бёль нет прихотей, потому что нет эмоциональных ресурсов на хотение и предпочтение; и на выбор, поэтому она просто плывёт по течению, слабо надеясь, что в конце нет водопада.

свет экрана монитора слепит, и бёль жмурится; проверяет почту, пишет пару официальных писем — чисто на автомате, потому что вдумываться — это сложно, и вот уже обед. у бёль наглухо отсутствует чувство времени, поэтому о наступлении обеда она узнаёт случайно и только через пятнадцать минут после его начала.

бёль не помнит, как складывает обед в пластиковый контейнер; а ещё — что именно туда складывает. бёль жуёт, не отрывая взгляд от пятна на гладкой столешнице стола кафетерия, просто чтобы на что-то смотреть. 

недавно краем уха бёль слышит, как хвиин — возможно, она работает вместе с ней; бёль не уверена, откуда знает её имя — говорит, что она очень медленно моргает, отчего похожа на сонную рыбу. это веселит бёль целых несколько секунд, поэтому за обедом она старается всегда думать об этом — о том, что она сонная, уставшая, вымотанная и абсолютно обесточенная рыба. 

(жаль, что по гороскопу бёль не рыбы.)

— забавно, — бормочет бёль себе под нос, но не улыбается.

её лицо болит, когда она улыбается, потому что напрягаются мышцы вокруг носа. на самом деле даже пустое выражение лица даётся бёль с трудом.

после обеда бёль доделывает отчёт — кажется, именно его; она не уверена — и собирает свои вещи. ровно в семь, когда заканчивается рабочий день бёль, её место пустует и не напоминает о том, что там кто-то сидит, ни одним цветным стикером. все цветные стикеры летят в мусорку, и бёль не волнует, если там было что-то важное.

бёль не едет домой, потому что сегодня вторник, а значит — приём у психотерапевтки; бёль ненавидела бы это, если бы у неё были силы на такую сильную эмоцию. психотерапевтка говорит, что её апатия нездорова и что ей нужно захотеть из неё вылезти.

(если бы бёль могла чего-то хотеть, то дела обстояли бы куда проще.)

бёль запивает таблетки и вызывает такси, ожидая в холле цокольного этажа.

вчера вечером бёль звонит мать, и изображать улыбку в голосе это буквально — невыносимо. 

она спрашивает: 'у тебя всё хорошо?"

спрашивает: 'ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь?'

'ты ничего не скрываешь от меня?'

да (нет). нет (у меня нет на это сил). нет (много чего).

никаких подробностей, потому что их просто нет, и это нет — окончательное.

бёль садится в такси и называет адрес. таксист едет по длинному маршруту намеренно, и бёль знает это, но ничего не говорит; денег у бёль намного больше, чем она способна на себя потратить в таком состоянии.

бёль поднимается на нужный этаж, оповещает администраторку о своём приходе и стучится в нужную дверь.

— добрый вечер.

он, конечно, нихрена не добрый, и бёль думает о том, что всё это — бесполезная трата времени, которое она могла бы провести в своей постели, просунув одеяло между ног и застряв взглядом на дыре на обоях.

или — за размышлениями о том, хватит ли у неё сил на мастурбацию.

или — за наблюдением за единственным живым цветком в горшке на её окне.

или--

в любом случае — бёль честно рассказывает о своих чувствах, которых нет, и в сотый раз слушает одно и то же. кажется, бёль уже сама может получить диплом, потому что заучивает эту речь наизусть; она помнит эту речь лучше, чем собственный рацион питания на сегодня.

в последнее время бёль начинает фотографировать — не то чтобы ей это нравится, но отвращения не вызывает. бёль фотографирует своих собак, пока они ещё живут у неё, фотографирует вид из окна, фотографирует странное граффити в курилке офиса — у бёль в телефоне много фотографий, за обработкой которых она проводит вечера.

фотографии не вызывают у бёль никаких эмоций, но это отличный способ ни о чём не думать, щёлкая кнопкой мыши.

бёль не уверена, о чём именно они говорят с психотерапевткой, и если бы её это волновало чуть больше, чем совсем нет, она бы спросила, но она не спрашивает.

говорит:

— до свидания, —

оплачивает приём на ресепшене и, выйдя из здания, спускается в метро.

дома бёль ждёт забытая на столе посуда, включенный свет в ванной и незаправленная постель.

*

утром в среду или, возможно, в четверг (бёль не может сказать точно, но это определённо не вторник) всё как-то не так, словно кто-то перекрашивает всё вокруг на полтона светлее. бёль не может сказать, что именно не так, потому что не держит в памяти детали.

внутри у бёль зреет подозрение о переменах, и это именно подозрение, а не надежда; надежда — это слишком положительно.

бёль отрывает себя от постели, ест вчерашнюю еду из доставки и собирается на работу. спускается в метро, садится на свой поезд и благополучно доезжает до работы, а чувство неизбежности, обычно безрадостное, а сегодня — нейтральное, не отпускает.

бёль всегда приезжает за двадцать минут до начала рабочего дня и просто сидит, смотря в монитор, но сегодня бёль решает, что ей необходимо выпить кофе, потому что неизбежность неизбежностью, а нервных клеток у бёль в дефиците.

кофейня, усиленно старающаяся косить под старбакс, на самом деле уютная и светлая внутри; бёль бы сделала несколько снимков, если бы не люди вокруг. бёль подходит к стойке, поднимает взгляд на меню за спиной девушки в фирменном фартуке и--

(оу.)

девушка за стойкой похожа на куклу — она улыбчивая, привлекательная и абсолютно нереальная; бёль понимает, что пялится, только когда эта девушка, ким ёнсон (если верить бейджику), тактично прокашливается и повторяет свой вопрос.

либидо бёль машет ручкой ещё задолго до того вечера предположительно полгода назад, и бёль спускает всё на тормозах в обществе себя и себя, но при виде этой девушки, ким ёнсон-- нет, Ким ЁнСон, — при виде неё бёль чувствует толчок изнутри, и её губы расползаются в кривой полуулыбке.

бёль называет напиток из списка наугад и не может перестать смотреть на улыбку ЁнСон, потому что она улыбается так искренне, что бёль теряется. за бёль нет ни одной посетительницы, поэтому она позволяет себе стоять так и... _смотреть_.

— хотите, чтобы я написала ваше имя на стакане? — спрашивает ЁнСон.

и бёль действительно хочет, и это необычно, потому что _хотеть_ — сложно.

— я-- — бёль приходится прокашляться, прежде чем говорить дальше. — меня зовут мун бёль и.

ЁнСон улыбается этой своей обворожительной улыбкой и чиркает маркером на стакане; бёль думает о том, что даже если она ошибётся в написании её имени, она не заметит.

в любом случае — ЁнСон протягивает бёль стакан, на котором написано 'мунстар', и бёль чувствует ещё один толчок — сильный, словно её пихают в спину.

(пиздец.)

бёль не помнит, какую эмоцию нужно изображать в таком случае, поэтому прожигает взглядом стакан и не принимает его из рук ЁнСон.

— ох, — она, Ким ЁнСон, вздыхает, — я-- мне показалось это забавным, я не хотела вас обидеть.

(чёрт.)

она очаровательна — на тысячу процентов, без шуток. абсолютно и бесконечно очаровательна, и бёль чувствует себя плохо только от того, что её улыбка сменяется виноватым выражением.

— нет, я-- это... и правда забавно, — с трудом произносит бёль, забирая стакан с кофе из её рук. — я удивилась.

ЁнСон опять улыбается, и это что-то невероятное, потому что бёль не может не улыбнуться ей в ответ.

— приходите ещё! — выдаёт ЁнСон заученную фразу, и это было бы смешно, если бы бёль действительно не собиралась прийти завтра.

(и, возможно, послезавтра.)

(у ЁнСон невероятная улыбка.)

*

во вторник бёль как обычно стучится в кабинет своей психотерапевтки и как обычно рассказывает ей о своих чувствах. это имело бы смысл, если бы из раза в раз бёль не рассказывала одно и то же, и в этот раз это действительно имеет смысл.

— значит, девушка из кофейни? — спрашивает психотерапевтка.

да, девушка из кофейни, Ким ЁнСон.

(у неё невероятная улыбка, невероятные глаза и вся она в целом — невероятная.)

бёль чувствует, как её губы расползаются в вялой улыбке, когда она произносит её имя. и это — ещё один _болезненный_ повод подумать.

бёль влюбляется — это слишком очевидно, а ещё это проблема, потому что влюблённость не лечит психические расстройства и даже не облегчает их. бёль знает это и то, что, если влюблённость взаимна, плохо будет обеим.

это огромная, мать её, проблема.

не то чтобы бёль питает какие-либо надежды по поводу ЁнСон, но сам факт того, что она может неосознанно перекинуть часть своих проблем на ЁнСон, ужасает.

да, бёль это понимает.

да, бёль должна следовать лечению.

да, возможно — в обозримом будущем.

бёль не хочет 'в обозримом будущем', бёль хочет чаще видеть улыбку ЁнСон, поэтому ходит в ту кофейню дважды в день.

это проблема, но в то же время это прогресс, потому что бёль _чувствует_ что-то кроме усталости, и это волнующе — настолько, насколько бёль вообще способно что-либо волновать.

ЁнСон всегда пишет 'мунстар', хотя бёль не представляется ни разу с момента их первой встречи, и от этого бёль чувствует тепло. в какой-то момент бёль кажется, что ЁнСон улыбается _так_ только ей, и это тоже проблема.

— трудный день? — спрашивает ЁнСон, когда бёль в третий раз за день переступает порог кофейни.

(нет, обычный, просто бёль захотелось увидеть её улыбку ещё раз.)

бёль говорит:

— да.

начинать общение со лжи — так себе практика, и бёль даже в лучшие дни не испытывает гордости по этому поводу. перед приходом она выпивает свои таблетки.

— заварить тебе чай? пить много кофе вредно.

ЁнСон делает очень вкусный кофе, и бёль оценила бы, если бы не выбрасывала каждый второй стакан в мусорку; ей, на самом-то деле, вообще нельзя пить кофе — по многим причинам.

бёль хочет заправить волосы ЁнСон за ухо, потому что они ей явно мешают, и сама не понимает, как действительно протягивает руку и цепляет прядь. склонившаяся над стойкой с чашкой чая ЁнСон выглядит ошеломлённой и почти испуганной (возможно? бёль не очень хороша в распознавании эмоций).

(в любом случае — _блять_.)

толчок — это не то же самое чувство, что посещает бёль при первой встречи, толчок — это новый виток самоненависти и чувства вины. бёль заставляет ЁнСон чувствовать себя неуютно, и это буквально худшая вещь в мире; она опять всё запорола.

(как неожиданно.)

— прости, — говорит бёль, отходя на полтора шага назад; её чай всё ещё в руках ЁнСон. — я позволила себе лишнего.

это проблема, потому что вместе с эмоциями приходит отвращение к самой себе; это проблема, потому что бёль — психически нестабильна и не способна на человеческое общение; это проблема, потому что вот сейчас ЁнСон выглядит действительно напуганной, и бёль хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

(это проблема, потому что бёль сейчас стошнит.)

кажется, эти чёртовы таблетки не помогают, и нужно сменить курс. бёль думает, что это будет единственный цветной стикер на её рабочем мониторе.

бёль разворачивается на пятках и выходит из кофейни, прикрыв за собой дверь. она не оглядывается, чтобы случайно не захотеть вернуться, и быстро спускается в метро; её ноги, руки, пальцы — всё её тело болит, потому что двигаться — это _сложно_.

больше всего у бёль болит голова, и это не усталость, а именно боль — острая, беспричинная и совершенно невыносимая. бёль сворачивается на постели прямо в офисной одежде, подтягивает колени к груди и делает самое болезненное — думает:

о своей семье, с которой не видится ни разу после переезда в эту квартиру; о своих собаках, которых приходится отдать, потому что она не в состоянии за ними ухаживать; о вкусе еды, который она не чувствует; о улыбке ЁнСон.

последнее — самое болезненное, потому что это эмоции. бёль не хочет испытывать эмоции, если это настолько больно.

влюблённость — это роскошь, которую бёль не может себе позволить; влюблённость — это бремя, которое она не может вешать на ЁнСон даже с её согласия.

следующим утром бёль замечает, что её глаза опухли, хотя она не помнит, чтобы плакала.

*

бёль начинает другой курс таблеток, и они (вроде бы) даже помогают. психотерапевтка тяжело вздыхает, когда бёль пересказывает заученную и однообразную до тошноты историю.

бёль не помнит, как проходит день; не помнит отчёт, не помнит обед и не помнит столкновение с хвиин. не помнит, как проливает кофе на рубашку, узнав об этом только дома. или — как пропускает четыре звонка от матери, тупо пялясь в экран телефона; она сбрасывает, но не помнит точно.

условные полгода стираются до пары часов, но Ким ЁнСон она помнит, потому что её сложно забыть.

у Ким ЁнСон широкая искренняя улыбка, пухлые щёки и длинные волосы.

Ким ЁнСон носит под фирменным фартуком однотонные футболки.

иногда Ким ЁнСон забирает волосы в высокий пучок.

(Ким ЁнСон — вся, полностью — очаровательна.)

(бёль не хочет этого помнить, потому что это _больно_.)

с эмоциями приходит осознание, и это неприятно; возможно, бёль флиртует, и ЁнСон флиртует в ответ, но это ни разу не облегчение, потому что бёль знает, что влюблённость не лечит.

Ким ЁнСон заслуживает лучшего, чем бесконечная апатия, неглаженные футболки и вторую неделю забытый в холодильнике пудинг; лучшего, чем мокрые следы на подушке и отсутствие сил мыть руки после мастурбации.

лучшего, чем въевшиеся пятна от кофе на подоле рубашки, потому что бёль забывает как про пятна, так и про стирку.

много лучшего, чем регулярные походы к психотерапевтке и тонны таблеток в разноцветных баночках в шкафчике над раковиной в ванной.

с эмоциями приходит самоненависть, которая до этого прячется под слоем апатии.

у бёль не было и шанса с самого начала, потому что неловкость, безразличие и маниакальная помешанность — не то, что нравится женщинам. и совершенно не то, что бёль (в теории) хотела бы дать своей партнёрше.

бёль рушит всё ещё до начала, позволяя себе лишнего, хотя не имеет на это право, и это — правильно; бёль — неподъёмный балласт, и это факт, а не акт самоуничижения.

бёль смотрит видео, которое снимает ещё до того, как отдаёт собак; они тычутся мокрыми тёплыми носами ей в руки, но бёль не помнит это ощущение, хотя на видео её голос звучит счастливым. таблетки, которые пьёт бёль, абсолютно безвкусные, как и ощущения от просмотра.

у бёль болят ноги; она чувствует каждый шаг, каждое движение мышц под кожей, чувствует собственные кости — и это невыносимо. пальцы, ногти, волосы, ресницы, глазные яблоки и мочки ушей — бёль чувствует, как болит даже кожа, хотя последний медосмотр не показывает никаких отклонений от нормы; пульсация в висках усиливается с каждым днём.

одна, две, три — принимать строго во время еды, запивать исключительно водой, не пить алкоголь, не курить желательно вообще ничего; бёль строго следует указаниям, потому что для этого не надо думать. ставит напоминалки — регулярно проветривает квартиру и меняет постельное бельё раз в неделю.

бёль входит в энергосберегающий режим, потому что таблетки не дают ей окунуться в океан самоненависти с головой, но даже так —

у Ким ЁнСон мягкие волосы, и это из головы выкинуть не получается; 

это — единственное, в чём бёль уверена на тысячу процентов.

*

в пятницу, кажется, бёль задевает кружку локтем, и она разбивается, упав на пол. у бёль нет сил отодвинуться от стола и позвать уборщицу, её максимум — опустить взгляд; застоявшийся чай растекается под каблуками её ботинок.

в этот день, когда бёль даже не поднимает ноги из лужи, когда не зовёт уборщицу, когда поднимает взгляд от пола к монитору и продолжает печатать, в этот день Ким ЁнСон — яркая, улыбчивая и бесконечно доброжелательная Ким ЁнСон — становится просто _ким ёнсон_. 

бёль пробует её имя на языке: 

— ким ёнсон. 

и ещё раз — по слогам:

— ким-ён-сон. 

у неё мягкие волосы, пухлые щёки и очаровательная улыбка. 

бёль проговаривает вслух чуть громче, чем нужно:

— ким ёнсон.

(блять.)

сегодня определённо не вторник, но бёль набирает своей психотерапевтке, потому что ей необходимо рассказать о том, что девушка из кофейни, ким ёнсон, теперь просто ким ёнсон.

но никто не берёт трубку.

бёль ругается. 

бёль чувствует злость — самую настоящую злость, и всё внутри неё кипит, потому что ким ёнсон не может просто так взять и стать обычной _ким ёнсон_.

это неправильно.

это злит.

это — отрицательная эмоция, которая не предусмотрена её энергосберегающим режимом.

у бёль задержка менструации в две недели, и она честно спрашивает психотерапевтку, не из-за таблеток ли это; психотерапевтка уверяет, что её таблетки не имеют подобных побочных эффектов, и советует записаться в гинекологию. в любом случае — она даже не записывается на первичный приём, потому что забывает, но в большей степени — потому что не может заставить себя волноваться о собственном здоровье.

бёль не пьёт только по той причине, что для этого нужно выйти из дома; не ходит по врачам (исключая свою психотерапевтку), не встречается со старыми подругами, не ездит к матери и не забирает своих собак.

ким ёнсон становится просто ким ёнсон, и это — ещё одна причина, по которой бёль закрывается в себе сильнее, чем до этого.

о ким ёнсон бёль думает непозволительно много, и не то чтобы это происходит намеренно, потому что думать — _больно_ ; оно получается само собой, хотя бёль даже толком не может вспомнить, как она выглядит, — только толчок в спину и её улыбку.

о, у неё была невероятная улыбка; наверное. бёль слабо улыбается, прикладывая к этому весь максимум имеющихся у неё сил. 

ничего — абсолютно, блять, ничего. и впустую потраченные усилия.

энергосберегающий режим — это просто, но не тогда, когда причиной твоей неполной ремиссии становится ким ёнсон. 

ким ёнсон — это одна большая эмоция, которая не отпускает даже тогда, когда не находится в непосредственной близости.

а потом ким ёнсон приходит в офис — заходит под писк сирены наружного звонка, неловко здоровается с охранником и проходит мимо стола бёль. у бёль спирает дыхание, и ей не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что это именно она.

у ким ёнсон длинные волнистые волосы.

от ким ёнсон пахнет кофе и маффинами.

ким ёнсон похожа на куклу с этими её распахнутыми глазами и круглым лицом.

у неё пухлые щёки — это очаровательно.

бёль проливает воду из кружки себе на штаны, забывая, что держит её в руке.

девушку, к которой приходит ким ёнсон, кажется, зовут хвиин, и это именно она придумывает сравнение медленно моргающей бёль с рыбой. хвиин радуется как ребёнок, потому что ким ёнсон — ким ёнсон — приносит ей обед в розовой тряпичной сумке и спрашивает, как у неё дела.

бёль чувствует зависть, и это — эмоции.

ким ёнсон — это эмоции.

растерянность, смущение, влечение, напряжение, желание, нетерпение — это всё ким ёнсон, а когда она, проходя обратно к выходу, задерживается у стола бёль — ещё и удивление.

пульсация в висках усиливается, и бёль ощущает давление изнутри черепа; глаза, щёки, зубы, кожа — всё взрывается тупой тягучей болью с новой силой.

— эм-- привет? — говорит ким ёнсон, и её голос неуверенный.

бёль отрывает взгляд от отчёта, в который смотрит. перед глазами нечёткая картинка окружения и выделяющая на её фоне ким ёнсон, улыбка которой неловкая и робкая.

прежде чем ким ёнсон снова заговаривает, бёль переводит дыхание; её лёгкие, грудь — они болят.

— ты резко перестала приходить, и я подумала-- я--

она очаровательна, и это чертовски _больно_.

а ещё — бесит.

бёль сжимает кулаки под столом, впиваясь короткими острыми ногтями в ладони. реальная физическая боль отрезвляет — настолько, чтобы можно было сфокусировать взгляд.

— то есть, надеюсь, это не будет звучать эгоцентрично, но я подумала, что это из-за того случая, — наконец договаривает к и м ё н с о н.

она улыбается глазами — серьёзно, без шуток, абсолютно неиронично, и это очаровательно.

Ким ЁнСон.

смотрит прямо в глаза и заправляет волосы за ухо; бёль хочет потянуться и поправить, но не может двинуться.

КИМ ЁНСОН.

она выжидающе молчит и, когда пауза становится слишком долгой, опускает взгляд; её щёки идут пунцовыми, почти красными пятнами.

(пиздец.)

новый курс таблеток не действует, потому что бёль снова чувствует _это_ ; приятнее и одновременно наиболее раздражающего нет ничего — это факт. Ким ЁнСон становится _Ким ЁнСон_ , просто находясь рядом, и, возможно, это — главная причина.

тот факт, что Ким ЁнСон вообще задерживается в памяти бёль, — уже невероятно.

— это было неловко и смущающе, — продолжает Ким ЁнСон, всё ещё смотря себе под ноги. — ну-- то есть-- я запаниковала от неожиданности, но если ты захочешь-- — она замолкает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — если захочешь ещё раз заправить волосы мне за ухо, то, думаю, я не буду против.

хвиин, сидящая в паре метров за ЁнСон, привстаёт над своим столом и вытягивает шею, подслушивая; она выглядит такой счастливой, когда ЁнСон договаривает, но не решает радоваться открыто, ловя взгляд бёль на себе.

бёль жизненно необходимо связаться со своей психотерапевткой, но сегодня не вторник. сегодня, кажется, вообще нерабочий день, и это проблема, потому что происходящее сейчас — проблема.

— я не слишком настойчива? — спрашивает ЁнСон, и на её лице появляется настолько виноватое выражение, что бёль почти становится стыдно.

мокрая ткань брюк неприятно липнет к ногам, непроверенный отчёт открыт на весь экран. её таблетки совершенно не работают, а влюблённость — не выход и даже не временное решение.

бёль говорит прежде, чем подумать:

— не слишком.

на самом деле — да, и бёль чувствует беспокойство по этому поводу — не настолько, чтобы что-то с этим делать, но настолько, чтобы упомянуть об этом на следующем сеансе.

вина — это худшее чувство; действительно худшее, потому что именно после того, как вина разъест тебя изнутри, придёт бесконечная и бескрайняя апатия. бёль чувствует вину за свои слова, хотя фактически ещё ничего не происходит.

бёль даёт зелёный свет, потому что за отказ она себя сгноит. Ким ЁнСон улыбается — ярко, широко и абсолютно обворожительно.

*

бёль действительно нравится ЁнСон — настолько, насколько вообще способна женщина нравиться другой женщине далеко не в платоническом плане; бёль _любит_ ЁнСон и оттого надеется, что она быстро в ней разочаруется и уйдёт, но этого не происходит.

ЁнСон заходит к бёль на обед, улыбается ей этой своей особенной улыбкой и совершенно не расстраивается, когда бёль не реагирует так, как она того ждёт. когда ЁнСон берёт бёль за руку, бёль чувствует себя полной идиоткой, потому что смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы и спрашивает, зачем ЁнСон это делает.

хуже всего то, что ЁнСон, кажется, прощупывает границы и натыкается на глухую бетонную стену; это расстраивает её, и бёль это знает, но её расстраивают не неудачи, а отсутствие побед. ЁнСон пытается снова и снова: кладёт ладонь на плечо, гладит колено, поправляет волосы и-- и много чего ещё.

бёль чувствует трепет, когда ЁнСон запускает пальцы в её растрёпанную челку, но ничего не говорит; её сердце бьётся так гулко, что удары отдаются пульсацией в висках, но она ничего не говорит.

бёль вообще не говорит — по крайней мере, не начинает, а только отвечает на вопросы.

(почему ты ещё здесь?)

(она не спрашивает, потому что ЁнСон рассказывает о своих собаках — кажется.)

после того, как ЁнСон провожает бёль до дома четыре станции на своих двоих; после того, как ЁнСон целует бёль в щёку на прощание и смущённо хихикает; после того, как пишет _'увидимся завтра'_ , — после этой встречи бёль съезжает спиной по закрытой изнутри двери своей съёмной квартиры и захлёбывается в рыданиях, потому что она ужасна.

горло бёль сдавливает судорогой, и изо рта вырываются натужные хрипы, которые болезненны вполне физически. бёль ничего не видит из-за слёз, поток которых не может остановить; её лицо болит от напряжения мышц и от соли на щеках.

бёль ненавидит это — то, как всё её тело бьётся в конвульсиях, как рвано вздымается её грудь, как голова взрывается изнутри, кроша черепную коробку. ненавидит то, насколько ничтожной и обессиленной себя ощущает. и это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, как сильно бёль ненавидит то, что ЁнСон заслуживает много лучшего, чем она и её бесконечные неврозы.

телефон в кармане пиджака вибрирует, ЁнСон пишет: _'может, сходим в кино в выходные?'_ , и бёль ненавидит то, как сильно хочет пойти и просто быть нормальной рядом с очаровательной, удивительной и невероятной Ким ЁнСон.

ненависть — это эмоция, которая стоит на одном уровне с виной, и это — проблема.

сегодня не вторник.

даже завтра — не вторник.

бёль не отвечает ЁнСон, потому что её сейчас стошнит завтраком и чувством неполноценности.

у бёль трясутся руки, а щёки болят от соли; горло сжимает очередной судорогой, и бёль хрипит, откидываясь назад и ударяясь головой об дверь.

*

бёль просыпается от боли — от жуткой головной боли, и даже просто перевести взгляд оказывается невыполнимой задачей; она давно привыкает к осуществлению невозможных задач, поэтому поднимается с постели, чувствуя слабость в ногах, и доходит до кухни.

одна, две, три — пить строго во время еды, запивать водой. бёль насыпает в ладонь сразу четыре таблетки и проглатывает их, не разгрызая; при глотке боль — резкая, острая — отдаёт в висок, и бёль теряет равновесие, хватаясь за столешницу.

сообщение от ЁнСон всё ещё остаётся без ответа, хотя бёль о нём помнит; что удивительно, бёль помнит всё из вчерашнего дня: тёплую руку ЁнСон, её мягкую улыбку и звонкий смех. то, как она клюёт бёль в щёку на прощание, и то, как бёль корчится на полу в прихожей, едва способная дышать от приступов рыданий.

бёль стоит под душем долгих полчаса, прежде чем хотя бы умыть опухшее от слёз и недосыпа лицо. сегодня её тело не болит — оно ноет, и это тягучее ощущение отвратительно.

когда бёль заливает в себя горячий чай, чтобы не першило в горле, телефон, забытый на кухонном столе, вибрирует дважды. бёль читает уведомления, но не открывает их.

_'с добрым утром!'  
'хвиин сказала, что если пожелать кому-нибудь доброго утра, то оно действительно может стать немного добрее, чем на самом деле'_

хвиин ошибается, хотя бёль всё равно слабо улыбается тому, насколько ЁнСон очаровательна даже в сообщениях.

бёль много думает об этом — о том, сколько эмоций способна вызвать в ней ЁнСон, и приходит к выводу, что, возможно, ради неё стоит напрячься и хотя бы попытаться исправить ситуацию. психотерапевтка бёль говорит, что ей нужно захотеть вытащить себя из этой ямы, и ЁнСон — пока что единственная её мотивация.

бёль звонит в клинику, выбирая относительно чистую одежду из шкафа; звонит, поднимаясь из метро; звонит, краем глаза мониторя общий рабочий чат; звонит, на автомате закидывая в себя обед.

никто не берёт трубку почти до самого конца её рабочего дня. бёль всовывает руки в пиджак, прижимая трубку к уху, когда гулкие звонки обрываются, и на том конце провода звучит знакомый до тошноты голос администраторки.

ЁнСон ждёт в холле; она сидит на мягком пуфе, перекидывается пустыми фразами с охранником и выглядит нетерпеливой, кидая короткие взгляды на часы.

— мисс мун, я понимаю вашу спешку, но изменение графика возможно только на непосредственном приёме.

бёль кладёт трубку и быстро пишет себе напоминалку на главном экране, чтобы точно не забыть.

— бёль!

ЁнСон подрывается с пуфа, стоит бёль с ним поравняться, и тут же цепляется за её локоть.

— ты не отвечала так долго, что я стала переживать.

бёль чувствует вину — горькую и липкую вину, растекающуюся желчью по стенкам её желудка; она шумно сглатывает.

— прости, — говорит бёль, и это первое извинение, которое она произносит вслух. — я не должна была так делать, — и стряхивает ладонь ЁнСон со своего локтя, чтобы в следующую секунду крепко её сжать, переплетая их пальцы.

возможно, думает бёль, она тоже заслуживает лучшего, чем постоянный страх оказаться балластом; смотря на то, как выражение лица ЁнСон меняется с растерянного на смущённое, бёль говорит себе: да, она действительно заслуживает лучшего.

если это лучшее — это ЁнСон, то бёль готова бросить на это все оставшиеся ресурсы.

— у тебя сегодня хорошее настроение? — спрашивает ЁнСон чуть погодя, и голос её звучит настолько довольно, что бёль не может не ухмыльнуться уголком рта.

— отвратительное, если честно, — прямо отвечает она, сильнее сжимая ладонь ЁнСон в своей, — но с тобой это не так страшно.

ЁнСон останавливается как вкопанная, и бёль тоже приходится остановиться.

— богиня, я не верю, что ты действительно это сказала, — бормочет ЁнСон, неверящим взглядом сверля лицо бёль. — просто невероятно!

бёль не понимает, потому что рука ЁнСон всё ещё в её руке, а на лице сияет улыбка.

— это было так слащаво!

(правда?)

бёль медленно моргает. и ещё раз. и ещё ра--

ЁнСон смеётся. её щёки — ярко-красные.

— у меня вся спина в мурашках, — продолжает она, возобновляя шаг; бёль всё ещё не понимает. — пожалуйста, в следующий раз предупреди, когда собираешься стрелять мне в самое сердце, хорошо? я не настолько стойкая.

(оу.)

возможно, бёль действительно слащавая, когда дело касается ЁнСон с этими её пухлыми щеками и широкими улыбками.

во вторник бёль меняет расписание, и теперь в неделю у неё два сеанса: в понедельник и в четверг. её психотерапевтка, кажется, до жути рада, что они наконец-то сдвигаются с мёртвой точки.

*

бёль меняет курс — не опять, а снова, потому что лечение — это метод проб и ошибок; она рассказывает ЁнСон про психотерапию и неврозы, про истерики и апатию, про её собственные планы насчёт ЁнСон.

бёль страшно смотреть ЁнСон в глаза, потому что она буквально закидывает её своим грязным бельём; психотерапевтка говорит, что этот разговор очень важен, потому что, боясь разочаровать кого-то своими депрессивными эпизодами и психозами, мы в первую очередь забываем о себе и собственном комфорте.

— ты в любой ситуации можешь быть слащавой, да? — только и спрашивает ЁнСон, ничему особо не удивляясь.

ЁнСон накрывает ладонь бёль своей и улыбается этой своей особенной улыбкой, которая лишает бёль дара речи. возможно, она бы расплакалась от благодарности, если бы не знала, что так и должно быть и что это — правильно.

бёль сжимает ладонь ЁнСон в своей и утыкается лицом ей в плечо. ЁнСон целует её в висок, и это — первый поцелуй, от которого бёль не шугается и не пытается отстраниться.

возможно, бёль очень плохо скрывает свои расстройства от тех, кому нужно о них знать в последнюю очередь; нужно было — до того, как психотерапевтка открывает ей глаза на происходящее.

и да, она слащавая, потому что говорит 'после того, как я встретила тебя' и 'влюбилась по уши'. в любом случае — это правда.

влюблённость — не выход и не решение, отношения не лечат, нельзя строить свои потребности вокруг кого-то одной, перестраивая себя под её хотелки и пожелания. бёль знает это. бёль обустраивает своё комфортное болото, частью которого на данном этапе является непосредственно ЁнСон.

бёль знает: если ЁнСон не выдержит и захочет уйти, ей будет больно, но в то же время она активно работает над тем, чтобы в случае чего это был болезненный удар, а не конец жизни.

бёль с каждым днём чувствует себя лучше — действительно лучше, потому что после работы её в холле ждёт ЁнСон, а лекарства наконец-то правильного химического состава. бёль вяло улыбается ЁнСон, ловя её руку в свою, и отчаянно вспоминает все события за день; это что-то вроде упражнений на память, чтобы лучше помнить какие-то простые бытовые вещи.

— о, то есть хвиин больше не боится тебя?

бёль останавливается, глупо и очень медленно моргает. ЁнСон не сбавляет шаг и тянет бёль за собой.

— ты, знаешь, выглядишь немного пугающе, если не общаться с тобой напрямую. думаю, она решила попробовать лично в этом убедиться после моих рассказов, — говорит она непринуждённо.

бёль пожимает плечом; психотерапевтка говорит, что наличие подруг очень важно. правда, также она говорит, что становиться подругами с подругами своей девушки — так себе идея, но надо с чего-то начинать; социальные навыки бёль всё ещё оставляют желать лучшего, но она работает над этим.

бёль знакомится с хеджин — она работает на одном с ней этаже и кажется хорошей; они договариваются встретиться после работы в пятницу, и ЁнСон выглядит очень счастливой, когда бёль говорит ей о том, что она не сможет с ней встретиться в этот день.

хеджин оказывается ещё лучше, чем бёль рассчитывает, хотя стоит признать — планка у неё довольно низкая даже по общим социальным нормам. бёль чувствует себя вполне комфортно в её присутствии и позволяет себе расслабиться за неспешными разговорами о всяких мелочах; они обмениваются номерами.

позже, когда бёль едет домой на такси, хеджин пишет ей:

_'я уже дома.'  
'напиши, когда доберёшься, чтобы я не беспокоилась, пожалуйста.'_

бёль чувствует неконтролируемую симпатию к хеджин, и ЁнСон заочно её обожает; ЁнСон вообще радуется каждой маленькой победе бёль как своей собственной, и это немного пугает. ЁнСон говорит, что не может реагировать по-другому, когда её любимая девушка делает шаги на пути к выздоровлению.

это приводит бёль в ступор — не смысл сказанного, потому что он кристально понятен, а формулировка 'любимая девушка'; они не поднимают эту тему до этого момента. ЁнСон, осознавая, что говорит это вслух, тоже замирает, испуганно смотря на бёль.

психотерапевтка говорит, что хуже всего в таких ситуациях не больным, а тем, кто рядом, потому что, имея хоть каплю здоровой эмпатии, они прекрасно понимают, что в большинстве случаев вынуждают демонстрировать ответные эмоции, даже если их нет. с тех пор, как бёль рассказывает ЁнСон всё, она изучает эту тему вдоль и поперёк.

чувство вины за эмоции, которых нет, — это деструктивно.

ЁнСон почти готова начать извиняться, но проблема в том, что бёль начинает чувствовать влечение ещё до того, как получает внятный ответ. бёль не чувствует вину за эмоции, которых нет, потому что они есть — во многом благодаря ЁнСон, но так же — благодаря работе над собой. психотерапевтка также не забывает напомнить, что обесценивание собственных вложений — это тоже деструктивно.

бёль знакомится с сыльги — она умная и весёлая; бёль знакомится с хани — она классная и понимающая. ЁнСон выспрашивает про них, и бёль не обязана говорить, но говорит, потому что ей хочется рассказать.

обнаружив в себе потребность не только слушать, но и _говорить_ , бёль пугается, потому что не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь была болтливой. ЁнСон удивляется, когда бёль говорит об этом, и медленно моргает, осознавая проблему; она не смеётся, потому что это не смешно. и потому, что — как выясняется — бёль всё равно по большей части молчит.

бёль вспоминает про своих собак, и ЁнСон приходит в восторг, едва узнав о них.

— богиня, как думаешь, они подружатся?

ЁнСон обожает своих собак и очень переживает по этому поводу; бёль не видит проблемы как таковой, потому что её корги буквально самые дружелюбные собаки в мире. они тычутся мокрыми тёплыми носами бёль в руки, и это точь-в-точь как на старом видео, хотя ощущения немного менее яркие.

бёль чувствует подъём, и это приятное чувство. бёль отвыкает от этого.

*

бёль просыпается от панической атаки — ей так страшно, что она не может пошевелиться, хотя это уже почти не больно; простыни под ней — мокрые и холодные, её трясёт в ознобе. бёль шарит руками по постели, пытаясь найти ЁнСон, но её нет, потому что она спокойно спит в своей постели у себя дома.

огромными усилиями скатившись к краю кровати, бёль хватает с тумбочки телефон и набирает номер. разбуженные собаки сбегаются в комнату, наблюдая за бёль, склонив морды.

на часах — 3:18.

ЁнСон отвечает не сразу, и целых шесть гудков бёль трясёт от неконтролируемой паники.

— бёль?

голос у ЁнСон сонный, и бёль чувствует укол вины за то, что будит её, но в то же время успокаивается, убеждаясь, что ЁнСон в порядке. собаки упираются лапами в край матраса, и бёль спускает руку, чтобы погладить их глупые милые морды.

— бёль? — теперь ЁнСон звучит взволнованно, и бёль мысленно даёт себе подзатыльник. — всё в порядке?

вообще-то нет, но бёль... так, нет, это не сработало первые несколько раз — и не сработает сейчас.

— да, — хрипит бёль; ей приходится прокашляться, потому что в горле пересыхает, и ей трудно говорить. — я проснулась в холодном поту, но, думаю, сейчас всё хорошо.

бёль слышит, как ЁнСон щёлкает выключателем; её собаки шаркают когтями по паркету и высоко скулят. корги, убедившись, что бёль в порядке, теряют всякий интерес и уходят обратно на свои лежанки, предварительно облизав бёль руку до локтя.

— как ты себя чувствуешь?

— не очень, — честно отвечает бёль. — нужно будет не забыть упомянуть об этом у психотерапевтки.

— я напомню тебе.

— хорошо.

— хорошо.

бёль колеблется несколько секунд, слушая дыхание ЁнСон, которая подносит телефон слишком близко ко рту.

— спасибо.

бёль знает, что ЁнСон сейчас очень медленно и глупо моргает.

— прости, что разбудила. люблю тебя.

бёль кладёт трубку.

ЁнСон пишет:

_'я тоже люблю тебя'  
'ложись спать'_

на часах — 3:22.

Бёль медленно моргает и--

_Оу._


End file.
